Fastening clips are made use of to install lines, for example cables in a vehicle. Such a fastening clip has at least one holding section adapted to receive one or more lines or enclose the line or lines in the peripheral direction and thus fix them in position in the vehicle, and it is mounted so as to be fixed to the vehicle, so that the lines received in the holding section are reliably held in the vehicle.
For fixing such a fastening clip in place, a respective connecting structure has to be provided on the vehicle side. To reduce the number of connecting structures, line holders are known from the prior art which include a plurality of seats for one line each, so that a plurality of lines can be installed, in particular parallel. But these fastening clips can not be flexibly adjusted to the number of lines. It is further disclosed in the prior art that a plurality of fastening clips are fastened to one another, but with these fastening clips it is necessary to make sure that the connecting structures are precisely aligned. For facilitating the coupling of these fastening clips hermaphroditic coupling section are provided at each fastening clip. Such a fastening clip is shown in JP 10160049 A.
It is the object of the invention to provide a fastening clip and a fastening assembly including a plurality of fastening clips which allows the individual fastening clips to be simply and flexibly fastened to each other.